


Connor with an E

by TrashficParlour



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cliche, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Jared works at a coffee shop when Connor, an old classmate, walks in. Why have some fun?





	Connor with an E

**Author's Note:**

> This all hinges on the assumption that Connor would do this. Which he would. I don't know where this idea came from but it was too good to pass up.

Jared was stressed out.

Today had been a busy day and he was contemplating just quitting for the third time today. No amount of money would make the absolute attack of loud teenagers and rude adults bearable. ‘One spoon of cinnamon is not enough’ was something he could only hear so many times. Evan wasn't a big help either, constantly making up excuses to not have to deal with customers. Sometimes Jared wondered how he even managed to get this job in the first place.

When a dark and brooding person around his age entered, he was expecting to get hit with the usual hipster speech about black coffee, and how no one appreciates it anymore. He gathered his strength to at least pretend to be friendly. “Welcome, what can I get you?” He succeeded, voice sugary sweet. It dripped with hidden annoyance, but he was sure the guy wouldn't notice. “I'll take a cappuccino,” the guy responded, unamused, much to Jared's surprise. First impressions can be deceiving, he mused.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this dude, but couldn't quite place him. He certainly hadn't been here before, Jared was sure of that. “Name?” Jared asked, impassive as to hide his intrigue. Maybe the name would help refresh his memory. The guy shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “Connor, but with an e. Conner.” That's when it clicked. Connor. Connor Murphy. A smirk spread across Jared's face as he nodded. “Alright then. One Cappuccino coming right up,” he hummed.

As he got to work, he couldn't help the amusement that settled in him. Murphy had always been peculiar, but changing his name to something so hipster-y? Jared wouldn't have to ever expected that, even from him. Why not have a little fun, then? Pissing his old classmate off had always been a blast and he simply couldn't waste an opportunity like this. “Cocoa?” He asked over his shoulder. “No. Just a regular one,” came the grumbled reply and Jared had to physically bite his tongue to not comment on it. Annoying Murphy wasn't worth losing his job over. When he finished the beverage, he scribbled Connor's name down and handed it to him. “Here ya go. That'll be $3.50.” Wordlessly he was handed the money. It was the exact amount, which was rather odd. Connor turned to leave, without so much as a thanks. It annoyed Jared, truth be told. “Thanks for your visit,” he called after him, tone a tad sarcastic. “Rude ass,” Jared mumbled under his breath before turning to attend to the next customer.

\------

Connor was glad to be out of the establishment. He had recognized Kleinman almost instantly and was in no mood to deal with the annoying prick. He took a sip of his coffee when his gaze landed on the name. He let out an offended huff, half ready to get back in there and complain.

‘Cennor’


End file.
